Sapphires and Cannons
by LokisChampion
Summary: I've done it, Tom Hiddleston as a pirate! Him and an old friend are reunited after years apart. Tom/Reader


I sat below decks, the captain of the ship known as the Destroyer had me captured, or at least that's what he thought I was. In reality, I'm a pirate, but I like to keep a low profile, as ubsurd as that sounds, but I don't like people sticking their nose in places they don't belong. So, my plan was to get their ship under my control, but so far, that wasn't happening. My plan, instead of failing, it has taken a slight turn, really. Nothing I can't handle, I assure you.  
So, here I sit, my hands in my lap as in waited, impatiently, for the captain to descend to my level. He always tried to talk me into giving him the one thing I had stolen, and it always ended in a no, but he never gives up. He's not exactly the type. He's like the captain of legend, Barbosa. He was better though.  
I smirked to myself when I heard the door open, and footsteps followed. He was the spitting image of a pirate, peg leg on the left foot and boot on the right, his hat was ugly and old and his beard ran down his chest and chin with a dastardly smell with it, making me gag almost every time. His wrinkly skin could use a good scrubbing and his brown eyes were more like sunken pits into his skull.  
"Now, my infamous flower, are you going to talk?" He asked in somewhat of a growl, really, making me cringe at the smell of his rancid breath. "Perhaps even a wink of those blue eyes, eh?"  
I stared at him, swallowing my thirst when he noticed the full goblet on the table. He turned to it and picked it up, as if the sight of it physically pained him, and he turned to me, holding it out.  
"Why, you haven't even touched the water I graciously gave to you." He said, feining a hurt expression. "Oh, you wound me, dear." He said, touching his heart before suddenly splashing the water on my face, soaking me. "Tell me where you got the damn stone, missy! Or I will make today much more unpleasant!"  
He reached out for the stone hanging on the chain around my neck, but I jerked back. He growled and lunged for me just as the loud booms echoed through the wood, the gust of wind and sudden jolt of the ship made us stumble, but I caught my balance before he did. I stepped forward and slid his sword from its sleeve and pointed it at him as I made my way to the decks, but I was stopped by his hand on my ankle. I fell forward onto the stairs before sticking the end of the sword into his wrist, pulling it out and slashing his chest from shoulder to shoulder. As he screamed, I ran up and on deck to reveal another ship, one that looked vaguely familiar, but there were other pirates fighting these ones.  
Going into the fray of screaming, slashing and the occasional gunshot, I slashed my way through when I heard an English accent pierce the noise, and I saw the captain standing on decks now, holding his injuries I had bestowed upon him.  
"Blast them all to KINGDOM COME!" The captain screamed and met my eyes before hobbling towards me. I ran away from him, towards the other ship that was blasting cannons when a man swooped in on a rope and landed a few feet from me, the one with the accent as his laughter flew through the air as he joined the fray. I was mesmerized by his appearance.  
His black, short curly hair was a little damp with the sea spray floating through the air, his skin was a fair color of pale, but a little tan was present on it. He wore a deep red shirt, loose around his frame and dropped low over his chest, which was hairless. In the place where hair could be dangled a few black strings with small and simple gold coins from other worlds, must be, and he wore a black jacket over the red shirt. On his right shoulder dangled a brown leather strip that hooked around his torao with a big buckle on it, gold as well and around his waist was a mess of brown leather braids, belts and strings that accentuated his thin figure even more. He wore black pants with boots that showed off his excellent footwork as he smiled and slashed like this was child's play. Turning my attention to his face, he had a smooth completion, no scars or blemishes tainted it, and his eyes were so blue, almost like they reflected the sea. His nose was straight and god like, accompanied by cheekbones looking like they could cut someone just as easily as any blade. His lips were thin but lovely as they stretched into a smile, showing off his pearly white, straight teeth and he stopped when he laid eyes on me.  
I turned around and saw who he must be staring at, since the captain was behind me, hobbling in close.  
"Oh, Jason!" The stranger called out in a sing song tone, smirking as he sheathed his sword, sauntering close to me, but I held out my blade, just in case.  
"What is it you want?" The captain asked, now beside me, his hand slinking into my side. I slapped it away, taking a few steps sideways. The strangers eyes followed me before going back to Jason.  
"You have two things strictly belonging to me. I want them back." He said, his accent purring in my ears as Jason laughed in my ear, suddenly taking me by the hair, seizing my other wrist and pulling the blade to my neck.  
"She would look much better with her blood staining this ship than in your hands, lad." Jason said in his scruffy voice, and I tried not to gag at the putrid smell.  
The stranger smirked and walked closer still, a chuckle playing from him. "Ah, but you see, she and I are old friends." He said, and I tried to picture him in my mind, but I came up blank.  
"Oli." He said, and a sudden image flashed through my head, but it flew alway suddenly when I kicked Jason's peg leg and he fell, face first, into the wood. I got the sword into a belt around my waist and took the mans outstretched hand and we ran to the edge of the ship. Lots of his crew were already swooping back over as the other ship started moving. The man took my waist in his hand, the rope in the other and kicked off just as Jason would have caught my hip with his hand.  
When the man and I landed, he screamed at the top of his lungs to the scrambling crew. "Shove off now, you scally wags!" As they did so, some bullets flew to the ship, and he pushed me below cover, behind some barrels as the bullets flew through the air. I could hear Jason yelling to his crew but they wouldn't be answered because the man took out a gun from his side pocket and began shooting defensively before ducking behind the barrel again, and I could feel the ship moving at a rather rapid pace away from the gunfire, but I didn't dare lift my head to look.  
"Get the wind in the sails! We only have moments left!" He hollered, and that's when I looked up at him.  
"Moments?" I asked, but just as I asked, the other ship exploded into a raging ball of fire, the heat hitting my cheeks and the boom echoing through the ocean as wood and debris flew up in the air, the dead ship sinking into the cold clutches of the sea.  
He spoke to me again, calm and his voice a little scratchy from screaming. "Oli, Oli, Oli." He said, shaking his head with that smile on his lips. "When will you learn not to play with poison?"  
I shook my head. "Lagan, what are you doing here?"  
"Rescuing my floating flower, or at least I thought I was." He said, smiling before it faded.  
"And who pulled you out of the ocean?" I spat.  
"Oh, letting the poison out, I see." He said rather flatly.  
"Quit toying with my name." I said.  
"Stop snapping at mine." He countered, and I sighed, standing in front of him. "In any case, I meant what I said by two things of mine." He slowly reached around my neck and took hold of the chain, slipping the sapphire gem from inside my shirt. "Where did you get this?" He asked softly, gazing at the blue circle in his fingers before his eyes locked with mine again.  
"I didn't think you'd miss it."  
"You don't know me that well." He said softly. "What happened to what we had?" He asked.  
I glared up at him then, snatching the gem from his soft fingers. "What we had can't be salvaged." I said, walking away from him, looking out at the waves.  
He sighed. "A simple thank you would suffice." He said.  
I nodded but didn't respond. I heard his footsteps drawing closer and I turned into him, nearly jumping at how close he was, but his blue eyes stared into mine, holding my gaze like ice.  
"I'm sorry, darling." He said, tucking some hair behind my ear. "Can't we start over?"  
I sighed and looked down at his necklaces. Upon closer inspection, one of them, the longest, was a simple gold ring, a band with intricate designs on it that I had given him when we were younger, still living on the mainland and behaving. Before we became pirates together.  
Smiling, I took the ring in my fingers and looked up at those blue eyes that I knew so well. "Perhaps we can try, Tom." I said, using his real name instead of his 'pirate' one, just like he had given me mine.


End file.
